


My One and Only

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Hollstein. I wrote it in Creative Writing today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

It was pitch black,

The cat.

With bright yellow eyes

That were unmistakably human.

It was huge-

A panther.

Yet, it did not scare me.

 

I knew what it was.

Who it was.

It was _her_.

 

The girl who had been my roommate.

The girl who had agrivated me,

Angered me,

Hated me.

 

But that hate

Had turned to fondness.

And that fondness

Had grown to love.

And that love

Will last forever.

 

I will let her turn me one day.

So that we may continue to love each other forever.

For all eternity.

 

She is my reason.

For living.

For breathing.

For existing.

 

And after everything we've been through.

She still loves me.

And I still love her.

No matter what the world throws at us in the future,

Our love will live on.

 

And when the Earth, 

And we along with it,

Have withered away

And faded from existence,

We will, hand in hand, walk into the Beyond.

 

Whatever that may be.

 

Whether it's Heaven,

Or Hell,

Or simply... Nowhere,

Our love will withstand it all.

 

To some,

She is a myth.

Nothing but a tale to tell.

To others,

She is a monster.

A beast

With an unbeating heart and an unfeeling soul.

 

But her heart does beat.

And her soul does feel.

 

"For you," she says.

"Only for you do I continue to live."

 

You may view her as you wish,

But I,

I view as she is.

She's simply...

Carmilla.

 

Not a hero.

Nor a villain.

 

Not a monster. 

Nor an angel.

 

She is,

And forever will be,

Carmilla.

 

My one

And only,

 

Carmilla.

 


End file.
